zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Fire Sanctuary (Skyward Sword) vs. Fire Sanctuary (Spirit Tracks) Before I get into the connections, I want to let you all know this is a placeholder fight. This is a location fight and it's not good at all. I did it through the random page, but we need something that won't be retracted. Both are locations that are either a dungeon or lead into a dungeon. Both have fire. And both are sanctuaries. Please do not act like this is a serious suggestion, it's up here to get people to suggest other things. Jazzi 12:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : : Not bad. I understand that it's not supposed to be serious, but I like it! It seems somewhat obvious, but nobody else suggested it, so it mustn't be. I like it, but it seems a little too obvious. Also, I'm against it partially because there is a grammatical error there. Seems petty, I know. Paradox64 (talk) 16:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : : Just because IDKYLOL. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Goht vs. Koloktos The battle between the two mechanical monstrosities of their respective games. Both are mobile, and very, very deadly. Paradox64 (talk) 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : : Flawless victory. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : : It's good. The suggestions are week but I like it. Jazzi 17:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : : What happened to people actually trying to come up with solid connections? Mechanical things that are deadly is something I would have never supported at one time in the past. But with that said, this is one of the better ones I have seen in the past few weeks and that is saying something. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions